Kyle Kupecky (Artist)
A Q&A with Kyle Kupecky Hometown: King of Prussia, PA Nickname(s): Ky, Kyle 2.0, Kupretty (I remain firm in my distaste for the last nickname - I'm talking to you Alan, haha!) Describe yourself in 5 words or less: Cheerful, Passionate, Kind, Creative, Sincere Favorite Bible verse/passage: 2 Corinthians 12:9-10 But he said to me, "My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness." Therefore I will boast all the more gladly about my weaknesses, so that Christ's power may rest on me. That is why, for Christ's sake, I delight in weaknesses, insults, in hardships, in persecutions, in difficulties. For when I am weak, then I am strong. This passage just wrecks me. It goes against all human logic because we try so hard to be the greatest and the strongest, but what God wants is for us to hand him our weakness. It is through our weaknesses that God's power shines through. His grace picks us up, gives us hope, and restores our hearts. He knows we can't be perfect, and His love and grace are made all the more powerful because of our imperfection. Delighting in weaknesses, in persecutions, and in difficulties has got to be one of the hardest things imaginable. It will probably be something that will take me a lifetime to learn. But doing these things will keep me humble and keep my heart focused on the One who is strong. Childhood hero? My dad. He's part Jack Bauer from 24 (the strong, loyal side) and part Michael Scott from The Office (the corny, funny side). I feel extremely blessed to have a father like him. My parents' guidance and support has shaped my life. Best advice from Mom or Dad that still is with you today? Love God, love people. Simple as that. It's something my parents would say before I headed off to middle school in the mornings and something they would text me when I was away at college. That daily reminder always kept me focused. What do you know now that you wish you knew 5 years ago? That God is always faithful. I knew that in my head, but my heart had not fully experienced that yet. Who do you consider to be your greatest musical influences? The people who have shaped pop music. The bigness of the sound - the beats, the vocals, the melodies - has always been something that grabbed my attention. Michael Jackson, Beyonce, and Justin Timberlake are huge influences. Who did you imitate singing when you were a kid? Steven Curtis Chapman, Backstreet Boys, Christina Aguilera What artist(s) would you love to collaborate with someday? Justin Timberlake, tobyMac, Timbaland, Group 1 Crew, Rihanna, Jordin Sparks What is the most embarrassing song or album on your iPod? Any Britney Spears tracks What's the first album you remember buying? Backstreet Boys' 1st album What is one of your favorite all-time TV shows and why? Lost. That show had me going nuts. I'd be on the blogs after an episode aired trying to decipher hidden clues - it was a little crazy. The show Alias comes in a close second to Lost. Favorite movies? The Dark Knight, Up, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy Favorite sports teams? Philadelphia Eagles Beverage of choice? Coke Zero Favorite breakfast cereal(s)? Basic 4 (yeah it sounds healthy, but it tastes so good) Favorite late-night snack(s)? Ice cream. It's my favorite food. Who do you recommend people follow on Twitter: Jimmy Fallon (http://twitter.com/jimmyfallon) If you weren't in Anthem Lights, what might you be doing? Still singing, recording, and writing, but probably singing, recording, and writing in a ghetto basement. Biggest strength besides singing or unusual talent? Does being awesome at using TiVo count as an unusual talent...? What's a little-known or fun fact about someone else in Anthem Lights that people should know? Caleb has been the best man at 3 weddings within the same year. He's really good at the whole friend thing. Category:Anthem Lights Category:Anthem Lights